Cory Monteith
Cory Monteith (born Cory Allan Monteith) is a Canadian actor, singer and drummer best known for his role as Finn Hudson in Glee on Fox. Personal Life Monteith was born in Calgary, Alberta and raised in Victoria, British Columbia. Before becoming an actor, he had five jobs: Wal-Mart people greeter, taxi driver, telemarketer, construction worker, and mailman. He currently resideds in Los Angeles, California. Monteith also never graduated from high school (Helena Mount High School) and dropped out in the ninth grade. Monteith said in an interview "It wasn't for me. I can remember ever since about the sixth or seventh grade, I just didn't understand why I had to learn what I was learning. For some reason, there was a spirit of rebellion in me." Cory is 6'3 and his star sign is Taurus. Monteith began his actings career in Vancouver, British Columbia. He played minor roles in Final Destination 32, Whisper and Deck the Halls, had a recurring role in Kyle XY and also appeared in Smallville, Supernatural, Flash Gordon Mary. In 2007, he starred in the MTV series Kaya. In 2009, Monteith was cast in the Fox series Glee, playing Finn Hudson, the male lead of the glee club and the quarterback of McKinley High School. For his audition tape, he drummed on Tupperware using unsharpened pencils. The first time he sang in front of an audience was at his in-person audition, at which he sang "Honesty" by Billy Joel.He and Lea Michele, his Glee co-star, were included in Entertainment Weekly's 2009 "Summer Must List", being named "Summer's Must Songbirds" for their portrayals of Finn and Rachel on Glee, respectively. Monteith resembles quarterback Philip Rivers of the San Diego Chargers and Philip Defranco on Youtube. Filmography Quotes *''"I wonder if, in China, they have Canada Town. Am I the first person who has thought that before?"'' Trivia *He is 6 feet, 3 inches tall. *He grew up in Victoria, British Columbia and he considers it as his hometown. *He had odd jobs before becoming an actor, he was a Wal-Mart people greeter, cab driver and was into roof construction. *His parents divorced when he was 7. *He has one older brother. *His hobbies include snowboarding and traveling. *Started playing drums when he was 7. *Currently plays drums for the indie band called Bonnie Dune. *His audition song for Glee was "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. In the Pilot episode of Glee as Finn Hudson he is seen in the shower singing Can't Fight This Feeling. *He gets specific when you ask him to say buddy *He wants a Michael Jackson themed Glee episode *He likes Italian Food *The first time he cried like a little girl was a production of Equus *His fave color is blue *His fave sports are hockey and basketball *His first car was a 1972 Dodge Colt *He wants to go to eastern Europe *His favorite game is Call of Duty 4 *Often jokes with Lea Michele about marrying each other (Like when they said that they are taking pictures for their "save the date" wedding) and one time let it slip that Glee was like their little baby. *He was the one who gave Lea Michele her twitter name. (@msleamichele) *He loves using the flipcam. *Good friends with Lea, Dianna and Mark. *He has a tribal tattoo on his upper arm *His Twitter name is '@frankenteen ' *He had earrings when he was 17 *Drug addiction as a teenager *Drinking at 13. *Dropping out of high school *Stealing from his family *Supports Vancouver Cannucks & is a proud Canadian *At age of 5, He could read at a fourth-grade level. *He had attended 12 different schools, including alternative programs for troubled teens. *He went to Rehab when he was only 19. Gallery Photobooth rachelfinn.jpg|Cory As Finn Hudson with Rachel Berry Ushollywoodphototextless.jpg|Cory with the Cast Of Glee Showmance.jpg|Cory dancing "Push It" Mattress.jpg|"Jump" From Matress CoryMonteith2.jpg|Cory Moteith bare-chested CoryMonteith4.jpg|Cory Moteith half-naked Glee Single Ad Keyart Finn.jpg Corymonteith23543.jpg Cory monteith 3141029.jpg 1-cory.png Cory-monteith-raising-the-roof-01.jpg cory-monteith.jpg|?|link=http://msaixaglee.tumblr.com/ 230px-Finn.jpg|link=http://msaixaglee.tumblr.com/ Cory-monteith-lea-michele-01.jpg|link=http://msaixaglee.tumblr.com/ Glee-FOX-Takedown-11.jpg Tumblr lj45tuW7ds1qdi5i8.gif|finn lea-michele-kids-choice-awards-cory-monteith-03.jpg glee49.jpg tumblr_llghgjRDIW1qd57qwo1_400.jpg 107_509.jpg glee-cory-monteith_l.jpg 119743-cory-monteith-180x200.jpg 1258494501_cory_monteith_lg.jpg cory-monteith-240x300.jpg cory-monteith-435-4.jpg cory-monteith-20090924-537930.jpg Cory-Monteith-cory-monteith-8680693-480-828.jpg cory-monteith-glee.jpg small.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg Cory-Monteith-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729012-500-336.jpg Kaya15.png|Cory playing drums in Kaya tumblr_lmq2wfDvfX1qcac75o1_500.png|Glee live ! Cory3.png|Cory in Bloody Mary Videos thumb|350px|left thumb|left|400pxthumb|left|300px Category:Actors Category:Glee Actors